The Legend Of Starfright
Ok so.. this is my first creepypasta so I hope you like it. "Miss Witch! Miss Witch!" The 6-year-old children cried, running into the brightly light house. The lady organizing a bookshelf turned around, and smiled at the three little girls. "Hello girls," She said. "Asking your last questions for the month?" "Yeah!" They all exclaimed. The first girl stepped forward and asked her question. "How old are you Miss Witch?" Miss Witch smiled, then answered her question. "I'm 16 years old, Belle." Belle grinned, turned to her friends, whispered something, then left the house. The second girl asked next: "Will I find a special someone?" Miss Witch closed her eyes, focused, then answered. "Yes you will, Amanda." Amanda then left without another word. The last child asked something that made Miss Witch nervous. "Can you tell me a story about a girl whose a legend, and she's not a hero?" Miss Witch was silent for a few minutes. Then she answered. "I'm sorry, you must be 17 for me to reply." And with that, Miss Witch disappeared farther into her house. The girl stuttered, but then left the house angrily. 11 years later... Miss Witch had been beaten up, stabbed, shot, and twice or more times nearly been killed by people who she told would have bad futures. Still, she let people into her living room, and answered their questions. One day, Amelia (the girl who asked about the legend) came back. Miss Witch smiled, and asked, "Are you having a good birthday, Amelia?" Amelia froze. She just realized how creepy it is, Miss Witch somehow knowing everything. She sat down on the couch, and blurted out, "NOW can you tell me about a legend whose female and not a hero??" Miss Witch's smile turned into a forced smile. "Fine," Miss Witch said. "BUT IF you promise not to tell ANYONE." "I promise!" Amelia answered. Miss Witch then began the legend: "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Starlight. Nobody really liked her, so every time something bad happened, she was instantly blamed. They called her a demon everyday. The only person Starlight hung out with was her sister, Moonlight. They were very, VERY close. After they turned 13, weird things began happening." Miss Witch went into the kitchen, and brought back two cups of tea. Then she continued the story. "Hostile mobs never attacked them, they gained crazy good fighting skills - and mind you, they've never practiced fighting before, and now they were training HARD everyday - but the creepiest thing was, every time they got mad, Moonlight's eyes went completely white, and Starlight's went bloody red. The people they got mad at usually didn't survive. The town they lived in hated them even MORE now. So much that they tied bandanas around their eyes. Finally, one day..." Amelia asked nervously, "W-what happened..?" Miss Witch answered with "Something not good." Then she continued: "They just SNAPPED. Moonlight started fires, was throwing fireballs, and was burning down houses. Starlight was brutally murdering people, and their bodies were mangled and ripped. In just about 3 hours the town was burnt down and everyone was dead. Everyone that is, except for the sisters. The anger in them left, and then the two sisters looked at the town, then looked at each other. Finally, they said to each other, 'What have we done...?' Naturally, the girls were scared and ran away. After running for a good 30 minutes, they stopped, and took a break. By now it was very dark - maybe around 10 or 11 o'clock - so they hid and Moonlight fell asleep immediately. Starlight stayed up and stared at the stars, looking for constellations. Suddenly, everything went quiet. No rustling, no wind, nothing. Starlight looked around, because she knew that it was never quiet. Then she heard something, it was a person. ???: Hello, Starlight. Starlight: Who the frick are you?? ???: Not important, but I guess you can call me Shadow. Starlight: ok thanks now.. WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING TO ME SHADOW?!?! Shadow?: You are 'special', right? Starlight: If you call murdering people psychotically special, I guess. Shadow?: I thought so. Now wake up your sister, I need to talk to her too. Actually, a.. friend.. wants to talk with Moonlight. Starlight: HOW THE FRICKING HECK DO YOU KNOW MY SIS?!? ??: Just wake her up." Miss Witch sips her tea while she talks. Amelia loves the story so much. It's scary and interesting at the same time. Miss Witch suddenly checks the time, then realizes, "You better get home, Amelia. It's been 2 hours." Amelia then rushes out the door. But in the back of her mind, she wondered: How did Miss Witch know the legend that no one else knew? And how did she tell the story in detail? Miss Witch watches until she's gone. "You can come out now. She's gone." Shadows levitate next to Miss Witch. Then it says something, but it's voice is constantly glitching, and barely recognizable as English, it was best described as not human noises. "Don't worry, she'll be back. Then I can finish the story." She snickers. "She might as well say bye bye to her friends..." Miss Witch laughed psychotically. Amelia will never see what's coming... THE NEXT DAY... Amelia bursts though the door and screams, "FINISH THE STORY NOW PLEASSSEEEE!" Miss Witch nods then she continues: "Starlight didn't trust 'Shadow' at all. But she woke her sister up anyway, scared that Shadow might hurt her closest best friend/sister. Starlight: Hey, sis. Wake up. We got some... problems... Moonlight: What is iiittt I wanna sleeeeeeppp... Starlight: Just get up. *Moonlight gets up* ??: Finally. Moonlight: WHO ARE YO- Starlight: Please don't yell sissy... Shadow?: Yeah. Listen to your sis. ??: BTW I'm... Phantom.... Phantom?: Hello Moonlight. Moonlight: WHAT DA FRICK IS GOING OOONNN?!?!?!? Shadow? and Phantom?: Now this may hurt. Shadow? and Phantom?: A LOT. Starlight and Moonlight were hit by two beams shot by Shadow and Phantom. They screamed and tried to move, but they were stuck and forced to feel the pain caused by the beams. Finally, the pain stopped, and Starlight and Moonlight opened their eyes. They searched around a bit, but Shadow and Phantom were nowhere to be found. Starlight: What happened? Moonlight: I don't know... They were both suddenly surrounded by pitch black smoke, and by the time it disappeared, they had transformed. In a bad way. Starlight's bloody red eyes dripped blood, her hair was a really dark purple at the top, and turned black near the bottom. The pretty silver - coloured hoodie she always wore was now light blue, and had patches of blood everywhere on it. Starlight's pants were emerald coloured and her shoes were the colour of fire. Moonlight's eyes were the same as Starlight's (except white, and it was dripping white too), and she wore a obsidian coloured hoodie. Her hair was lapis coloured, and also was black near the bottom. Her pants were colours like a Phantom (purple and beige) and Moonlight's shoes were the colours of lava. The crazy thing was, they now had Ender Dragon - like wings coloured like a Ender Dragon, wolf ears, and long wolf tails (fluffy ears and tails btw!) that were the same colours as their hair. (I request you pretend they are talking like Entity 303 for Starlight, and Herobrine for Moonlight. Just.. more female. CONTINUE THE PASTA!!) Starlright: Are we still Starlight and Moonlight..? Moonfight: No.. we.. Starfright and Moonfright: ARE STARFRIGHT AND MOONFRIGHT! AND WE'RE READY TO DESTROY AND KILL!!" Amelia was shivering, not from cold, but from fear. "A-a-and what happened to them..?" Miss Witch shrugged. "Nobody knows. They could be waiting for the correct minute to attack, or be out destroying a village." "Also, I need to tell you something." Amelia said. Miss Witch smiles and asked, "Well, what is it?" Amelia starts laughing. "I filmed it all! And posted it on YouTube! And invited all my friends over!" 10 people poke their heads out, laughing as well. Miss Witch frowned. "I guess I need to do this." Then she ran over, and took Amelia's phone. "Hey!" Amelia yelled. "Give it back!" Miss Witch started tapping away, and in a few second deleted the video. Then she turned, walked to the door, and locked it. Miss Witch then glared at Amelia. Then she started screeching some glitchy language. Over and over. Then, there was a crash in the upstairs, and none other than Moonfright HERSELF ran downstairs, knocking down some vases on the stairs and knocking the pictures off the walls. Moonfright: WHAT'S WRONG?!?! Miss Star: They tried to post our story. ONLINE. Also, work on your flying skills. You keep breaking my upstairs window. And.. STOP BREAKING ALL MY STUFF!! Moonfright: WHAT!?! And, I can't help it! You never leave the window open, AND this house isn't even yours! And that's not YOUR stuff!! Starwitch: Ok, we can argue another time. But now.. we must... "teach them a lesson." Moonfright: Agreed, sister. To both. Starfright: ATTACK!!! The 11 kids were no match for literally two killing machines. Within 10 minutes, all the children were dead and their blood was smeared all over the walls, writing things like "STARFRIGHT AND MOONFRIGHT" or "BY THE TIME YOU STEP CLOSE ENOUGH TO READ THIS, YOU'VE BECOME OUR NEXT VICTIM." The police never really figured out where they (the sisters) went, but in one of the rooms, they found a computer turned on, and the screen had writing on it, and it said one sentence: WE PASTAS WILL TAKE OVER FIRST THE WIKI, THEN MINECRAFT, THEN THE WORLD!!!! The End author's note: i really hope you liked this, i gave it my best shot considering i wrote this at like 10 at night. also starfright is my "darkside" and moonfright is my darkside's sister. i was given permission by my friend to write a pasta about her darkside, so (i guess) tell me if you want to see that. the darkside's name is Midnight Wolf btw. author's note (again): hahaaa this has been edited and made better :D but only some things have been fixed and some things added. y'know, as to not ruin the story and make it darker then it already is. cuz who wants to destroy their first ever pasta by twisting the storyline around?? im not planning on doing that. Bai~ til next timeCategory:Creepypasta Category:First Pastas Category:Long Pastas Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl